


Elementary School

by orphan_account



Series: SNK Omo [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental wetting, Accidents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Brother/Brother Incest, Elementary School, Exploration, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Puberty, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Wetting, levi is a bad brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short fics involving Armin and omorashi.Will have multiple ships, stories do not necessarily connect from chapter to chapter.All just for fun.(Sorry Armin..)





	1. This is Weird...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my "SNK Omo" series, and covers Armin and other characters in elementary school.

“Armin, you’re not very good at this game, are you?” the brunette boy laughed, putting down the switch controller in his hands.   
The blonde pouted, setting down his controller as well. “It’s not fair! You get to play this game all the time!” Armin might have been more than a little jealous about his friend having Mario Kart when he didn’t.   
Eren laughed once again. He smiled warmly at the blonde, putting a hand on top of his head. “It’s okay though. We can play somethin’ else!” With that, the brunette stood up, grabbing ahold of his friend’s hand and leading him to the toy room.   
Armin was always amazed when he went over to Eren’s house. There was an entire separate room just for toys! They weren’t just in his bedroom, and there were so many!  
Armin had been going to Eren’s house every day after school. Usually, Eren’s older brother Levi would watch after them, but today he told the young boys to be good and not tell anyone where he was going, because the middle schooler was meeting up with his cool high school friend Erwin. Apparently, Erwin had a cool special room in his house for his friends too!  
So, the two young boys were home alone, with Eren’s mom and dad at work as well as Armin’s grandpa. Levi had given them something to eat before rushing out the door and hopping into Erwin’s car, smacking the older male when he waved to the two kids, so all they had on their minds was play.   
The two began looking through the toys, pulling out things here and there to show the other. “How about this?” Armin asked, pulling out a box of Monopoly.   
Eren wrinkled his nose. “That’s so boring! Levi and dad always end up yelling at each other, and then Levi goes to his room and slams the door.” With a soft “oh” Armin put the box back. “Oh! What about this?” Eren excitedly yelled, pulling out a clear box full of action figures and dolls.   
This time Armin made a face. “I don’t know who any of them are. Well, I know that one’s a princess!” He smiled, pointing to a doll with long braided hair.   
With a shrug, Eren dropped the box, which clattered to the floor, spilling its contents, before turning back to the shelves. Armin, quietly sat down, picking up the spilled dolls and action figures and putting them back into the box. As he studied the face of the Rapunzel doll with a smile, Eren called his attention again. “What about dinosaurs?” Head snapping up to look up at his friend, Armin dropped the doll back to the floor, nodding with a wide smile. 

And that’s how they found themselves in the middle of the toy room floor, plastic trees and volcanoes setup all around them, dinosaurs spilled from the box. Eren held a brachiosaurus and a triceratops, making the two creatures fight one another, making growling and roaring sounds as he pretended to stab the brachiosaurus throat with the long spikes of the triceratops. Armin held a stegosaurus and velociraptor, making the stegosaurus swing its spiked tail while having the velociraptor slash at the creature with its long curved claws. He looked to him more rambunctious friend, who was not rolling around on the floor, over the dinosaurs and plastic scenery pieces, and giggled.   
“Eren, they wouldn’t fight each other though, they both eat plants.” The blonde explained, recalling the information in the books that his grandfather would sit and read with him. Well, more like his grandfather would listen to him read, helping the boy when he didn’t know a word and praising him whenever he did well.   
The brunette fell silent, freezing with his arms outstretched before dropping them down to his sides, craning his neck back to look up-side-down at the blonde. “Then what should I do?”  
“Do you want them to kill each other?” Armin casually asked. Eren immediately rolled over and onto his stomach, nodding excitedly. Armin hummed, putting down his toys and looking at the mess of dinosaurs on the floor, Eren scooted over to him, practically in Armin’s lap as he watched the boy search. Finally, Armin let out a happy gasp, reaching forward and grabbing a spinosaurus. He excitedly handed it to Eren, who snatched it up, looking at the plastic in awe. “This one was even bigger than a t-rex!” Armin explained.  
“Oh cool!” Eren marvled, snatching back up the triceratops and going back to making his toys fight.   
Suddenly, Armin froze. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to stay calm. He had a bad habit of getting lost in playing and forgetting to go to the bathroom until it was too late. Even now, almost 10 years old, he would still have accidents, crying and apologizing to his grandpa, who would explain to him over and over again that he needed to take bathroom breaks so this didn’t happen.   
Eren seemed to notice his friend’s silence. He put the toys down, scooting closer to Armin again. Grabbing his face, he tilted the blonde’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. “What’s wrong Armin?”   
“I-I gotta go…” Armin strained to get out. His hands moved to his crotch, grabbing tight as he squirmed, too afraid to stand.   
The brunette stood, holding a hand out to his friend. “Come on, I’ll take you.” Armin moved his hands from his crotch, one placed on the floor to help him push himself up, the other reaching for Eren’s, but as he tried to stand, they immediately went back to his crotch, a squeak leaving his throat as he plopped back down.   
Eren looked strangely at his friend, confused. “I-I can’t stand up..! I-I’ll p-pee my pants…” Armin was on the verge of tears. Eren crouched back down infront of him, brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at Armin’s hands.  
Suddenly, the boy smiled. “I have an idea!” And with that, he pushed Armin’s hands away, quickly replacing them with his own.   
The blonde let out a gasp. “W-what are you doing?” He yelled, confused.   
Eren shushed him. “There,” he smiled, “now you can stand!” Armin didn’t speak, just taking his friend’s word as truth and standing, Eren doing so along with him. Now standing, they were pressed against one another, Eren’s hands still pressing firmly against Armin’s crotch. “I’ll go backwards, and you step forward, and I’ll help you get to the bathroom, okay?” the blonde simply nodded, face flushed.   
As the two began moving, Armin felt… weird. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stopped walking, but Eren took another step back, his hands grinding against the other boy’s crotch. Armin let out a weird sound at this, a mix between a whimper and a whine.   
Hearing this, Eren froze. When he didn’t feel his hands grow wet, he asked. “Armin, are you okay?”   
Armin just nodded. “Y-yeah… that just,” his voice trailed off, “it felt weird.”   
Eren nodded back. “The bathroom’s just a little closer, come on!” The two began moving again, only for Armin to freeze again, Eren once again grinding his hands into his crotch. This time Armin let out a high gasp before shoving Eren’s hands away and grabbing his own crotch, pushing past to run off to the bathroom.   
The brunette followed after him, but Armin didn’t care. He burst into the bathroom, immediately pulling his pants and boxers down. Blue eyes grew wide, Armin’s mouth falling agape as he looked down. His dick was hard. He froze. This had only happened a few other times, and he usually just waited for it to go away. But he needed to go, and he needed to go NOW.   
Eren came up beside him. “Woah, how are you gonna pee like that?”   
Armin choked out an “I don’t know.” He was defeated. His lower abdomen was starting to ache, and he wanted to cry.   
“Here,” Eren said, coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, grabbing his cock and gently pointing it down towards the toilet. Armin shuddered, whining at the feeling. There it was again, that weird feeling from the hall. “Can’t you pee like this?”   
The blonde pushed desperately, but nothing came out. “N-no!” he stuttered, vision blurring with tears. Suddenly, Eren let go of his erection, instead moving to press either of his hands against Armin’s lower abdomen, right where his full bladder was.   
A sharp gasp left Armin, and Eren softly told him, “Hold it.” It took a second for Armin to understand what he meant, but he soon grabbed his cock, positioning it just as Eren had. The brunette began rubbing the other boy’s abdomen, and soon, Armin felt himself finally releasing. He could feel Eren’s eyes all over him, watching as he allowed himself release.   
When he was done, Armin released his cock, but it was still hard. His face flushed red. “W-why?” he stuttered out, “Why is it still like that?”   
Eren moved back to the blonde’s side. “You don’t know how to fix it?” he questioned when Armin frantically shook his head, the brunette casually said, “I do.”  
Armin was in disbelief. “H-how?”   
A shrug. “Levi taught me. Mine got hard and it scared me, so I asked him, and he said I had to make it feel good to make it go back to normal. So he taught me.” Armin choked on a sob at that, and Eren looked at him, smiling gently. “Want me to teach you?”   
“Y-yeah…” Armin breathlessly spoke, face a deep red.

“Okay, so first you gotta sit down.” Eren instructed. When the blonde sat, he climbed behind him. “Here, this is how Levi had me sit,” and with that, he pulled the other boy to sit in his lap. “Okay, so if you grab it and move your hand up and down, it feels nice.”  
Squinting in confusion, Armin grabbed ahold of his cock, using only his fingers. Confused, he moved it up and down, but felt nothing. Eren laughed behind him.   
“No, like this,” reaching around, Eren grabbed ahold of Armin’s cock, beginning to stroke it with slow, deliberate motions. Armin whimpered, but Eren pulled away. He was now holding his hand in front of Armin’s mouth. “Spit, it’ll make it easier.” The blonde did as told.   
Eren was right, his hand was moving much easier now. He was moving faster, squeezing tighter whenever he got to the head. Armin didn’t know why, but soon he was gasping for breath, weird little sounds leaving his throat. “W-why does it f-feel like t-that?” He stammered out, struggling to speak.   
He felt Eren shrug behind him. “I dunno, it just does. Levi said other parts feel really good too, but he said he won’t tell me more about it til I’m older, jerk.” They sat in the relative silence; silent except for Armin’s ragged breathing, and the sloppy sound of Eren’s hand moving along his friend’s shaft. “He said something about licking it, but when I asked him more he wouldn’t tell me. He also said that this is why people make babies, ‘cause it feels good when a guy puts it in a girl. But he said boys can do it to each other too, but I don’t know how.”  
Eren’s words faded into the background as Armin tried to understand why he felt so good. He found his hips moving against his will, rocking up into Eren’s hand. When Eren noticed this, he chuckled, bringing his other hand to join in. He began tracing the pad of his index finger along the head of Armin’s cock as his other hand continued to pump, making the boy cry out, throwing his head back. “E-Eren-!” Armin choked out. “I-it feels like… Like I’m g-gonna p-pee-!”   
“Don’t worry, it’s not pee.” Eren reassured him. “Let it out, that’s the best part.” And with that, he sped up, making Armin cry out over and over until a clearish fluid spurted out from him.   
Armin’s entire body went rigid,mouth open as he moaned, Eren’s hand still moving while he shot out the fluid. There were a few small spurts, and then his body relaxed, the blonde collapsing into Eren’s arms. He panted, trying to get his bearings straight. His whole body felt good, but like jello. He turned his head to the side, watching as Eren brought his dirtied hand to his mouth, eyes slipping shut as he stuck out his tongue, lapping the fluid from off his hand.   
After a few licks, green eyes opened, glancing to Armin and smiling. “Levi said that’s how you clean it up, especially if you wanna make guys happy.” With that, the brunette held his hand out to the blonde, who with shaking hands gently grasped his wrist, pulling the hand closer and timidly lapping at the substance.   
Once his hand was clean, Eren helped Armin stand on weak legs. The blonde pulled back on his underwear and pants, while Eren flushed the toilet and washed his hands. When he was finished, he smiled to the blonde. “Come on, I bet my spino-thingy can kill your velociraptor!”


	2. Bouns 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter based off of chapter 1

Eren woke up in the middle of the night. His mind was still fuzzy from his slumber. In a tired daze, he rolled over onto his stomach, and immediately felt something weird. His thing was pressing really hard against his mattress. Confused, he sat up, but couldn’t see anything in the darkness. So, instead of seeing, he reached for his penis, still under his pajama pants and underwear. Slipping his hand into his pants, his eyes grew wide. Scrambling out of bed, he flipped on the light switch, pulling down his clothes and to his horror finding his dick hard, standing up.  
He did the only thing his panicking 9 year old brain could come up with. Quietly, he opened his door and moved down the hall. Creaking open the door do his brother’s room, he silently pads across the floor and climbs into his bed. Eren bites his lip, leaning over his brother and gently shaking him, whispering his name until the older boy stirs in his sleep before his eyes slip open. They coldly focus on Eren, and he groans out a “What do you want?”  
Eren sits back and gulps. How would he explain this? Levi was three years older than him, so he had to know if this was normal, right? But… but what if it wasn’t? Before the child could figure out how to ask his brother, Levi sat up, turning on the lamp by his bed. When he looked back to Eren, his eyes grew wide.  
“Oh. Looks like you got your first erection, huh?” His voice was emotionless as he got comfortable, leaning back against the headboard. This made Eren nervous. He nodded. “So, why are you showing me? It’s like one in the morning, you should be asleep.”  
“I-I don’t know… it… it just…” Eren’s voice hitched and Levi, despite his usual cold demeanor, still had a soft spot for his little brother. He sat up properly, moving to sit a little closer.  
“It just what?” his voice was gentler this time, his face still cold but his eyes caring.  
“I… I just woke up and it was like this. Is… is it broken?” the brunette’s voice trembled, and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“It’s not broken. That’s totally normal, Eren.” He explained, expecting this to be the end of it.  
“S-so yours does it too?” the boy asked.  
“Mhm.”  
There was silence. “Can I see?”  
Levi’s eyes grew wide, a light pink flushing across his cheeks. He stared at his brother in shock, not knowing what to say. “Eren,” he finally spoke, clearing his throat, “It's one a.m., little boys should be asleep.”  
Eren got teary eyed at that. “S-so it’s not normal…?”  
God, he sounded so disheartened, Levi thought. As silent tears began to slip out of the boy’s eyes, the older boy let out a sigh. He pulled his brother close, shushing him and trying to get him to stop crying. “It is, here, I’ll… I’ll show you.”  
With wide eyes, Eren looked up at him. “R-really?”  
“Mhm.” Levi nodded. His cheeks were burning, “You have to promise not to tell mom or dad though, okay? This stays between us.” When Eren nodded, showing he understood, Levi pointed to his bedroom door. “Lock that, okay?”  
As Eren got up and locked the door, Levi pulled the blankets off of himself, pushing them aside. He felt weirdly nervous, but why? This was his brother, right? He was just showing him that what his body was doing was normal.

The brunette climbed back into Levi’s bed, looking to his brother expectantly. Taking a shaky breath, he reached into his boxers, pulling out his flaccid cock. Eren leaned in close, eyeing the appendage. “W-what's that thing?” He asked, pointing to the extra skin at the tip of his brother’s cock.  
“That’s a foreskin,” Levi simply answered.  
“Mine doesn’t have that. Why do you have it? Is mine bad?” Eren quickly asked one question after another, eyes shining with fear and curiosity.  
Rolling his eyes, the older boy responded. “No, yours isn’t bad. Mom and dad had yours cut off when you were born.”  
Eren’s eyes grew wide at this, and Levi couldn't help but smirk. “But why?” He sounded panicked.  
“I don’t know, you’re American? It’s just kinda normal?”  
“Then,” Eren began, looking again at his brother’s cock, “Why do you have it?”  
“‘Cause I was adopted.” Levi responded.  
Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Eren moved onto his next question. “Yours isn’t hard though…”  
With another shuddering breath, Levi licked his dry lips before saying, “Y-yeah, but it gets hard.” and with that, the older boy began slowly stroking his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, but could still feel Eren’s eyes on him. It was weird. He’d jerked off plenty before, he was 13 afterall, but he’d never done it around anyone else. With his eyes closed, he didn’t realize Eren was reaching forward until he felt the younger boy’s hand on the head of his cock, making him yelp in surprise, his eyes growing wide as he pulled back. Eren looked at him with wide eyes, hand still reaching towards his brother. “W-what are you-” he began, flustered, only to be cut off by a meek voice.  
“I-I’m sorry! I just…” Eren seemed remorseful, back on the brink of tears. This child was anything but a crybaby, but he got so timid and emotional around Levi, so eager to please his big brother.  
“It’s fine,” Levi reassured him, running his free hand through Eren’s messy brown hair, “You just surprised me is all. Don’t touch, okay?”  
When Eren nodded, he went right back to stroking his cock, this time forcing himself to keep his eyes open. He repeatedly glanced from his hand working his cock back to his little brother, who watched it all with the same expression he had when watching the cartoons he loved so much. It didn’t take long for Levi to get hard, and once he was, he forced himself to pull his hand away, letting Eren see. “Woah…” Eren gasped, eyeing his cock like it was a new toy. “It got so big…” and before Levi could stop him, the boy reached forward again, running his hand up the length of his erect cock. Levi shuddered, closing his eyes and whining from within his throat. Eren pulled away at that, looking scared. “D-did I hurt you?”  
“N-no…” Levi stuttered, ignoring the way his cock throbbed from that simple touch. He had never been touched by another person. Fuck, the first person whos cock he had seen besides his own was sitting right in front of him. He glanced back to Eren’s cock and realized the boy was still hard, though it had gone down a little bit. “It just, uh… felt good?” LEvi wasn’t even sure himself. How was he supposed to explain this?  
“What do ya mean?” Eren inquired, tilting his head to the side.  
“W-when your penis gets hard like this,” he began, “Y-you have to make it feel good for it to go back to normal.” Christ, this was so embarrassing.  
“So, how do you make it feel good?” From the way he turned his face away, blushing and unable to meet Levi’s eyes, the older male had a feeling that Eren knew this was something more naughty, even if he didn’t understand. Like some kind of natural instinct.  
“Well, if you uh… rub it, it feels really good. Here… w-watch.” Levi eyed his brother, who was eagerly watching him, and began to once again stroke his cock. His shirt kept falling in the way, so he moved the hem of it to his mouth with his free hand groaning as he continued to touch himself. “L-like that.” He spoke, voice muffled from holding the shirt in place.  
The older boy watched, his hand faltering, as his younger brother reached for his own cock, loosely wrapping his hand around it and trying to mimic Levi’s actions. As Levi continued pumping his cock, feeling better and better, it seemed that Eren wasn’t quite getting the hang of it. And, just like he always did when he was getting frustrated, Eren began tearing up.  
He dropped the shirt from his mouth, releasing his grip on his own cock. “Eren,” he called, and when the younger boy looked at him with tears in his eyes, he motioned to the space in front of him. “Come here.”  
Eren obeyed, crawling forward to sit directly in front of his brother. Levi gently helped him turn around, pulling him close so that Eren’s back was pressed to his own chest, his hard cock poking into the small of the brunette’s back.  
Reaching around, Levi grabbed ahold of his little brother’s cock. It was smaller than his own, and the thought did something weird to him, made the asian’s cock twitch against the boy’s back. He started slow, with meticulous pumps of his hand, and instantly felt Eren’s cock hardening under his touch.  
The younger boy whimpered. “L-Levi-! It feels weird…”  
“How do you mean?” the asian questioned, eyes focused on his hand.  
“I-I don’t know… i-it tickles k-kind of?” Eren responded.  
Levi had to think about that for a second, but ended up shrugging. “That’s okay, that means it's feeling good, Eren.”  
Eren stayed quiet after that, save for the little gasps and whimpers that escaped him. He was leaning back into Levi’s chest, panting and breathing heavily. Every now and then, his little hips thrusted up, and it made Levi’s cock twitch every single time. After a few minutes of this, Eren turned in Levi’s lap, arms wrapping around his older brother’s shoulders. “Levi, I’m scared-!” he choked out, burying his face into the older boy’s shoulder.  
Shit, Levi thought, was this too much? “Eren, what’s wrong? Why are you scared?”  
“I...I feel like some… somethin’s gonna come out…” The boy choked out, lightly sobbing into his shoulder.  
Levi rubbed a hand up and down his back. “Shh, Eren, its okay. That means you're about to feel really, really good. Do you want to see?” When Eren weakly nodded against his shoulder, Levi gently pulled him away. He situated the smaller boy in front of himself, so that their cocks were only an inch or two apart. He grabbed ahold of his brother’s cock, instructing him to do the same. He shuddered as Eren wrapped both hands around his erection. Levi began stroking his brother again, Eren trying his best to mimic his actions. It felt good, even if Eren had no idea what he was doing, it felt so fucking good to Levi to feel someone else touching him.  
Eren came first, the small boy crying out as a small amount of cum came out of him and covered his brother’s hand. Levi pulled one of Eren’s hands away, replacing it with his own and looking into the younger boy’s eyes, the two stroked him to completion, the asian spilling much more cum over their hands than Eren had. 

He was panting, not even noticing that he was pulling Eren close to him until the small boy was back against his chest, breathing heavily and trying to cuddle closer. Levi watched as the boy tiredly held his hand out in front of himself, unsure of what was covering. Levi locked eyes with him, holding his own cum covered hand out and bringing it to his mouth, licking away the cum. Eren didn’t even hesitate, he just repeated his older brother’s actions.  
Smiling and laying back, Eren still to his chest, Levi sighed contently. Without thinking, he said “If you clean it up that way, you’ll make guys REALLY happy.”  
Eren didn’t respond, and by the calm, rhythmic way the boy was breathing, Levi could tell that he had fallen asleep. He gently eased the boy off of him and onto his bed, getting up to unlock the door and turn off the light before climbing back in with the brunette. As he watched the boy sleep, the teen couldn’t help it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Eren’s. He could taste his own cum on the boy’s mouth, and pulling the boy away, holding him close, we wondered if he was a good or bad brother.


End file.
